060516 - What is Pale?
07:20 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 19:20 -- 07:21 AT: hello meira! 07:21 HM: ∴ hello Aaisha 07:23 AT: i hope clean up after the meeting went okay? 07:23 AT: eribus doing okay? 07:23 AT: ... nyarla? 07:23 HM: ∴ Eribus seems to be adjusting well enough. Nyarla has been deposited on his land. 07:24 AT: okay good uh.. thank you 07:25 HM: ∴ I do not understand the complexity of your species' relationships, but I imagine they linger like most other species, despite what words convey. 07:25 HM: ∴ But you are welcome to be honest about it if it makes you feel better. 07:26 AT: haha yea it.. yea. 07:26 AT: im surprised i didnt break down in front of libby 07:26 AT: i mean i already went to the terrors for him just the thought of a gain.. sacrificing everything.. aaah 07:27 HM: ∴ You help up well. 07:27 AT: thank you 07:27 HM: ∴ I advise against making further deals with their kind though. 07:27 AT: i plan to uh but speaking of 07:27 AT: lorrea 07:27 HM: ∴ Even death does not free you from their bonds. 07:28 AT: ahaha yea. at least my dreamself has lost all those neat "tattoos" BUT okay uh lorrea ended up late to 07:28 AT: my land 07:28 HM: ∴ Is this... 07:28 HM: ∴ a problem? 07:28 AT: yes 07:28 AT: because apparently libby's progeny followed her through the portal 07:29 AT: or us 07:29 HM: ∴ Tch 07:29 AT: im afraid lorrea is going to make a deal and she is very growly at me right now 07:29 AT: i know i havent been the best moirail especially with just constanty relying on her but im worried 07:29 HM: ∴ I was under the impression that she was bound to the one she was dating at the Gala. 07:29 AT: lorrea never made a deal with ari 07:30 HM: ∴ That is surprisingly respectable of Ari. 07:30 AT: is it? 07:30 HM: ∴ Well, I don't know much about her in particular. 07:30 AT: ari's probably the only terror i trust right now 07:30 AT: at least to an extent 07:30 HM: ∴ But... that kind.... 07:30 HM: ∴ of.... creature 07:30 AT: ?? 07:30 HM: ∴ Ah. Sorry. I should be a bit more mindful when using text to speech. 07:30 HM: ∴ er, voice to text. 07:31 AT: no it's alright 07:31 AT: uh im assuming you've had a run in with ari's species then? 07:32 HM: ∴ I would be lying if I said I hadn't. After all, Moira and I warned Nyarla away from the first encounter with their kind. But he started this for all of you. And what a sad state you are in now. 07:32 AT: aaah yea.. i uh. didnt help matters i guess.. with ari 07:32 AT: but i mean. i couldnt jsut leave his dreamself... 07:33 HM: ∴ That was a choice you made, yes... 07:34 AT: haha.. :( 07:34 AT: uh so i would really like lorrea to avoid doing the same thing 07:35 HM: ∴ She appears very strong-willed. I don't know how difficult that would be to dissuade her. 07:35 AT: she is i doubt any of us could stop her 07:36 AT: it would have to be her desicion 07:36 AT: i dont know what was offered her 07:36 AT: or the price 07:36 HM: ∴ The price is always the same, really. 07:36 AT: i dont even kno if there was something offered other than she wont tell me where she was and i had to pry it out of her by context cLUES 07:36 AT: is it? 07:37 HM: ∴ In the grand scheme of things 07:37 HM: ∴ Which relationship are you in with her? 07:37 AT: moirallagience 07:37 AT: the pale quadrant 07:38 HM: ∴ that is... the guiding kinship 07:38 HM: ∴ yes? 07:38 AT: uuh yea 07:39 AT: in the grand scheme of things 07:39 HM: ∴ That does not sound like a reaction of trust from her, if that concept is what your feelings are connected by. 07:40 AT: lorrea... gives 07:40 AT: a lot 07:40 AT: she doesnt often take and im 07:40 AT: afraid i might be part of the problem because of everything 07:40 AT: honestly she doesnt even like admitting she'd afraid 07:40 AT: she's* 07:41 HM: ∴ It might be a part of growth for her. I would hope that she'd value her own life and future when considering these things. 07:42 HM: ∴ You are all young, yet. It can be hard to balance harsh realities alongside the emotions of coming into breeding age. 07:42 AT: im fairly certain she has a hero complex 07:42 AT: oh 07:42 AT: uh 07:43 AT: well i mean i guess uuh trolls don't really... breed ourselves we just kinda.. use the mothergrub for that... 07:43 HM: ∴ I think that was vaguely explained to me by Lorrea. As I understand, your kind emits a sort of liquid that contains genetic material. 07:44 HM: ∴ Is this possible at all stages of life? 07:44 AT: mmmMM i mEAN it probably starts at uh 07:44 AT: half way through 5 sweeps? at 6 sweeps? 07:45 HM: ∴ I'm sure there is literature on it from the kind archivist who donated your planet's history to us. 07:45 HM: ∴ I just haven't gotten to it yet. 07:46 AT: probably 07:46 AT: i have no idea what antera collected but.. 07:46 AT: ahaha im flashbacking to all the bad romcoms i own 07:47 HM: ∴ I have read a few. I think they've only served to FURTHER confuse me about troll relationships 07:48 AT: i could try explaining them? i am 07:48 AT: the least likely person to give good romance advice but that didn't deter terrors 07:48 HM: ∴ I am not so sure its what you started this conversation for. Are you sure? 07:49 AT: i mean i hope you or moira could talk to lorrea she seems close to you guys 07:49 AT: but yea uh go for it 07:50 HM: ∴ I could send her a message, but I don't wish to cause any confusing feelings over helpfulness in regards to relationships. 07:52 AT: uh confuse feelings for me or her 07:53 HM: ∴ For either, since helpfulness is a hallmark of your "pale" relationships. 07:54 AT: oh no its fine it... mmm it takes a lot more than that for pale feelings to start getting i the mix its 07:55 AT: pity? 07:55 HM: ∴ What do you mean? 07:55 AT: and i.. honestly am not adverse to having more than one pale relationship so 07:55 AT: mmm! 07:56 AT: pale relations tend to be related to wanting to protect your moirail when you see them hurt or upset you want to fix whatever was causing it or well get rid of it 07:56 AT: umm.. like 07:57 AT: what starts it is often pity? seeing someone really helpless or at the mercy of you yourself is uh 07:57 AT: "pale porn" 07:58 HM: ∴ How does one reciprocate finding the other to be weak and helpless...? 07:59 HM: ∴ If you are the one being helped, you are not feeling pity.... 07:59 HM: ∴ I would think. 08:00 AT: no but in our culture it's really really comforting to be with someone you trrust that completely like it's... really nice.. because most of the time we have to make sure our throats aren't going to be ripped out 08:00 AT: and it can switch! 08:01 AT: like usually highbloods being moirails with lowbloods means the highblood is protecting the lowblood a lot but uh from what i've r ead 08:01 AT: it can be a rush for the usually "Strong" one of the two um being weak? 08:01 AT: yoou can't hold up forever 08:02 HM: ∴ This is some sort of perverse game of switching roles? 08:04 AT: uuum no its mutual 08:04 HM: ∴ I suppose this is something a person would need the cultural context and upbringing to fully understand. 08:05 AT: maybe. i would probably consider you and moira moirails 08:05 AT: you two are always together and it sounds like you two support each other a lot 08:05 HM: ∴ We are siblings though. 08:06 HM: ∴ It is a binding of creation and obligation. 08:07 AT: uuh like... clutchmates? 08:07 HM: ∴ ...? Are your kind like serpents? 08:07 AT: uuh we hatch from eggs as grubs 08:08 HM: ∴ Odd. 08:08 HM: ∴ Apparently its been working though. 08:08 AT: well yes 08:08 AT: i find it odder that we used to not need the mothergrubs 08:08 AT: apparently 08:09 HM: ∴ Ah, but yes. If I do speak to Lorrea, is the meeting with Imogen all you wish me to address? 08:10 AT: yea im not sure how you should go about it though i dont think being direct would work... 08:13 HM: ∴ I will try to think of something. 08:14 AT: okay 08:14 AT: thank you i just dont want to lose her 08:14 AT: um.. sorry if my explanations made anything more confusing 08:15 HM: ∴ That's quite alright. 08:15 HM: ∴ I'll try to check on things. Thank you for coming to me for help. It is good to feel needed. 08:16 AT: youre welcome! and thank you for helping us! :) 08:16 HM: ∴ Stay safe. 08:16 AT: i will! 08:16 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 20:16 -- Category:Meira Category:Aaisha